


Worth Your Time.

by Flubbadubakiss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya is not scared of the cat, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Criminal!Chat Noir, F/M, Ladybug doesn’t exist in this universe, Mari taking no one’s shit., Mute!Marinette, Nino’s a cool broski, Probably some smut later on since they’re agedup., criminal!Nino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flubbadubakiss/pseuds/Flubbadubakiss
Summary: Chat Noir has been a well known Criminal for years.So why is a Mute girl making him question his life choices?{Mute!Marinette and Criminal!Chat Noir AU!}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I’m a sucker for ‘bad guys turn good’ story plots and I JUST HAD TOO! If this seems similar to other stories, I’m sorry. It’s not intentional, but since it’s a big fandom I’m sure there will be stories alike!
> 
> Leave comments and Kudo’s! ;)

“Look, I get you’re really independent and all that but I really think I should walk you home.” Alya has said for probably the hundredth time, crossing her arms with a huff. 

Marinette rolled her eyes in response with a small smile, ‘ _I am perfectly capable of walking a few blocks on my own, Alya_.’ The raven-haired girl signed. Her best friend just scowled, tapping her foot as she hesitantly agreed, “Fine! But text me when you get to your apartment! Chat Noir has been out and about lately..” 

Marinette silently laughed, ‘ _What are the chances of me meeting the notorious Chat Noir in a city with much richer people to steal from_?’ 

Alya just raised a brow, a playful smile accompanying her well rounded face, “With your luck? A pretty high chance I think.” 

Marinette scrunched up her nose, ‘ _I am **not** that unlucky_!’ She signed, adding a little huff for emphasis. 

Alya chuckled, “Riiight~.. You keep telling yourself that.” 

Marinette stuck her tongue out at her bestfriend, turning on her heels after signing her goodbyes. Alya made sure to watch her leave before shutting her door and locking it for the night. Marinette tightened her scarf, trying to fight the chilled air. It was the middle of winter in Paris, so the weather had been increasingly cold and bitter. 

Marinette didn’t mind though.

Winter was her favorite season! There were so many things to do in the winter, and many things to inspire her for a design. Though, her job kind of called for season inspired ideas.

Marinette had officially become one of Gabriel Agreste’s designers at the crisp age of 20, and she was 22 now. She had always wanted to design for Mr. Agreste, ever since she found she could design a half decent back pack at age 10. Unfortunately, it turned out Gabriel Agreste was an absolute asshole of a boss, and it wasn’t unusual for him to make a designer cry, or even a model! Hell, he even screamed at his son when he got him angry enough.

Marinette’s mind lingered on her boss’s son..

He was so kind and gentle and, well, _handsome_. That took Marinette by surprise. The more she watched and learned about him, the more he became like the sun to her. He always went out of his way to tell her how great her ideas were, or how well her stitching looked. He even learned sign language so they could have a full conversation. He also really liked her scarf designs. So much so, that Gabriel had asked her to make him one for his son’s birthday, and of course she had obliged. She may not like her boss, _at all_ , but his son was worth coming back to her work for. 

Plus the _really_ good pay.

Marinette sighed, watching her breath puff into a cloud. She had been walking for a while, deciding she’s much rather look at the decorated lampposts and shops with half off deals for Christmas. Her thoughts drifted off towards a blonde headed model and what he would like for Christmas, but her thoughts were cut short by the loud boisterous sounds of drunkard men. Marinette glanced behind her, watching them stumble over themselves as they tried to walk to wherever the hell they’re supposed to be. Marinette decided to pay them no mind and walk back towards her home, and was relieved when none of the men tried to follow her. 

In order to get to her apartment quicker, she decided to take a shortcut through a long, dark alley way. She hesitated, remember Alya’s words on Chat Noir being out and moving. He hasn’t really been known to target women, but he has murdered someone. Somehow, Marinette felt like there was a reasoning behind the murder, considering it was the first, and last, of The CNM’s. Then again, Marinette was known for her sympathetic ways and Kind heart. She took a deep breath and walked down the alley way as quick as possible. 

Half way down, she heard a thud a couple feet behind her, and she stopped. She turned around quickly, but nothing was there. She brushed it off as her mind playing games on her. She figured it’s because she freaked herself out before entering the alley. She sighed silently and spun back around, but smacked face first into someone’s chest. She stumbled backwards, and probably would’ve yelped if she had the ability to. She landed on the ground, staring up into glowing green eyes, and she paled. 

Was her luck actually that _bad_?!

She stood up quickly, grabbing her purse and whacking them multiple times as hard as she could with it. This was not happening!! They let her hit them a couple times before grabbing her wrists and pinning her to the brick wall behind them. She struggled against their weight, but something dug into her wrists, and she winced. She looked at their hands, and they were covered by black, shiny gloves with black metal nails attatched. She looked up at their face, and despite it being dark as hell, she could tell they were wearing a black mask, and from the slight shine it held, she realized it was leather. 

“You’re being followed.” The assailant whispered, trying get her to calm down. When she did slightly, They loosened their grip.

‘ _By you_?’ She had signed, their hands still attached to her wrist. She stopped quickly, realizing they probably didn’t know sign language. 

To her surprised, they watched her sign and chuckled slightly, “Me and some other guys.” They whispered in response, their voice deep and husky.

Marinette realized the person pinning her was a male.

She was going to sign something sarcastic back, but a sick laugh erupted through the small area and she turned her head to the right, as did the assailant. A group of really big guys blocked the entrance of the alley way.

Now, the reasonable response to this whole ordeal would be to either freak out or cower behind someone, but Marinette looked around her and found a metal pipe. She broke free from the first guy, and picked it up. She placed it in the crook of her arm while she signed to the green eyed male, ‘ _Friends of yours, buddy_?’ 

He shook his head, “I wouldn’t be caught dead with these Fucktards. Don’t get me wrong, I’m a criminal, but I don’t go as low as follow a girl and,” he paused to look her up and down, “try to do things to her.” 

“Chat Noir, funny seing you here.” The guy in the front bellowed, an amused look covering his face. 

Marinette turned and stared wide-eyed at Chat Noir. She took a step away from him, and looked him over. He had the ears, tail, cat like eyes, mask... 

Yep that’s defiantly Chat Noir. 

She gulped and outstretched the pipe towards him. He glanced down at it, “Really? I warn you about these guys and you pull the pipe on _me_?” He ran a hand through his messy hair, “See, _this_ is why I don’t usually help people.” 

“You were trying to help her?” The man from before spoke up, “Oh man, if the boss heard about that he-“ 

“He’d what?” Chat snarled, showing a set of white teeth. “Fire me? Last time I checked he needed me.” 

Marinette stood there confused, and decided this wasn’t the scene for her. Clutching her pipe she turned and fled the Alley. She heard Chat’s yells, but she wasn’t going to slow down for anyone. Her escape was cut short by a giant man throwing himself in front of her. She skidded to a stop, raising the giant pipe over her head and swinging it down on the other persons skull. He groaned, and Marinette went to hit him once more but he grabbed it and ripped it out of her hands.

She stumbled, throwing her hands in front of her face when the criminal raised the pipe himself. She braced herself for the impact, but it never came. All that did happen was a loud clank, like metal against metal. Marinette’s eyes sprang open, widening even more when she saw Chat Noir standing in front of her, weapon of sorts blocking the pipe from hitting her. 

“Seriously! Can you just let me help before you try to run off?!” Chat growled, throwing a quick glance behind him. He kicked the other opponent in the stomach, forcing the other guy to back away. He wrapped an arm around Marinette’s waist, barking at her to hold on tight. She did as she was told, and wrapped both her arms around his neck. He clanked the butt of his.. staff? Marinette didn’t know what it was, down and pressed a button. They both went flying upwards, and if Marinette wasn’t mute she would for sure be screaming. He landed gracefully on a tall roof, away from the others, and gently set her down. 

She looked at him apprehensively, taking another small step away from him. He saw it and rolled his eyes, “I just saved you and you still act like I-“ he stopped mid sentence the minute their eyes met. He stared at her for a minute too long, and any annoyance he held flew out the window. He walked over to her, placing his hands on her cheeks and moving her face around, “They didn’t leave a mark on you did they?” He asked, pure worry in his words. She pushed him away, ‘ _Uh? No? You were there the whole time_?’ She signed, an eyebrow raised. 

“Well, yeah, I-I just wanted to make sure.” He answered, putting his hands back by his sides.

they stood there in silence for a minute before she signed, ‘ _Why did you help me? Aren’t you supposed to be this scary criminal?_ ’

“I am a scary criminal.”

’ _Right_.’

He smirked, placing a hand under her chin. He lifted her face up, and his lips were suddenly inches away from hers, “Would you like me to show you how scary I am?” 

His voice came off so smooth and seductive Marinette shivered. He licked his lips and pulled away from her, “I just felt like being a little generous tonight.” 

He leaned against his thingy majiger and looked at her seductively. Her face warmed and she knew she was blushing. She pulled her scarf up over her nose in attempts of hiding it from him. 

Seriously Mari, this is a criminal here. 

‘ _Well, whatever the reason, thank you_..’ She signed, avoiding his green eyes that seemed to burn into her. 

“No problem, Princess!” He chirped playfully, “Your knight in shining armor will be here for you no matter what!~” 

‘ _Thought you just felt generous_?’

“I did and still do.” He answered matter-of-factly, “But only for you, my darling princess~” He winked.

Her face warmed once more, which was surprising considering it was fucking freezing.

‘ _Bet you say that to all the damsels you save, Chaton_.’ She signed playfully, a grin plastered onto her face.  

His face became serious, “You’re the only person worth my time.” He paused, continuing with a more silky tone, “You’re the only damsel worth saving.~” 

She rolled her eyes, ‘ _Right, Okay. You barely know me_.’ 

“I’d like to know you,” He responded almost instantly. She stared, making him continue, “Starting with your name.” 

She hesitated for a moment, ‘ _Marinette_.’

”Such a beautiful name for such a Beautiful girl.” He sang, chin placed in his palm. Suddenly his pole looking this, honestly Marinette couldn’t figure out what it was, beeped and he scowled. He picked it up and glanced at it, “Looks like this where I take my leave, Princess.” 

Marinette just nodded, thanking him once more. He grinned at her, “Oh, and don’t think we won’t be seeing more of each other. After all, this cat is very protective of what’s his..~” 

And with that he bounded off towards the night, disappearing into the crisp winter air of Paris.

And Marinette was stuck on top of a building, with no idea how the hell to get down. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally got of the roof and went two work. 
> 
> Marinette, the unlucky soul she is, gets a visit from two blondes. 
> 
> Is it good? Or will Marinette’s self esteem be demolished completely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO’S BACK!!!!! 
> 
> I made this extra super long for you guys! I’m sorry if it’s a little all over the place, I got a little stuck on some parts... BUT WE GET SOME CAMEO’S!
> 
> Leave comments and kudo’s! ;)

Marinette stumbled passed the double doors of her work building tiredly, dark circles beneath her eyes in plain sight. She dragged her feet as she walked to the closest leather couch in the lobby, quickly throwing herself into its comfort with a long exhausted sigh. She laid her head against the back of the couch, letting her eyes flutter closed, trying to make her eyes stop burning from lack of sleep.

Three hours.

It took Marinette _three_ hours to find a way off that god damn roof without sounding off alarms and making people believe she was trying to enter their homes. Then she had to walk an extra two hours to get back to her own apartment. She was scared, skiddish, and almost had a couple nervous break downs on the way there.

When she got home she was already jipped of five hours of sleep before she had to go in for work.

Did she sleep though?

No, she stayed up the extra three hours going over the whole, ‘Being saved by Paris’s top Criminal’ thing. He should have left her, probably even robbed her.

Yet he didn’t.

Instead he helped her, worried over her, and then proceeded to flirt with her as if he was some 50’s romance novelist.

“ _You’re the only one worth my time_.” Marinette mouthed silently. What did that even mean? He didn’t know her, much less her know him. He sounded so sincere, and he said it was so much seriousness that it almost felt like he knew everything about her.

 _What if I do know him?_ She thought suddenly. She quickly dismissed it with a shake of her head, _No.. I’m sure I’d notice a criminal— Paris’s top one at that_.

Marinette felt a light tap on her right shoulder, making her whip around quickly in surprise. A petite woman with black hair that faded to red squeaked in response, ocean blue eyes wide, clearly startled. The woman had a chocolate chip cookie halfway into her mouth while her left hand held a paper plate stacked with more of the same cookie. The noirnette relaxed almost instantly after seeing the older designer, ‘ _Oh, Tikki, Hi_.’

“Good morning, Marinette..” Tikki said softly through her cookie. She quickly finished it and smiled at the younger designer, “I brought us some cookies!” The petite woman lifted the plate for emphasis.

‘ _Oh good.. Can’t design and sew without our morning fuel_..!’ Marinette grinned playfully. Tikki sighed and pouted, lowering the plate, “Oh please, we haven’t even started on sewing, let alone an actual design.”

‘ _But that’s nothing new._ ’ Marinette pointed out.

“No, no it’s not.” Tikki confirmed with a nod, putting another cookie into her mouth.

Marinette grabbed one for herself and started to nibble on it. Tikki looked the noirnette over, finally focusing on her friends dark circles, “You look exhausted.” Marinette stopped nibbling and looked up at her friend. She kept the cookie in her mouth so she could sign, ‘ _Rough night_.’

“Oh? Why’s that? Do you not feel well??” Tikki’s soft features morphed into a worried expression, “Do you want me to cover for you?”

‘ _No! No, I just_..’ Marinette stuffed the rest of her cookie in her mouth, ‘ _Got caught up on some stuff_..’

“What stuff?” Tikki asked, curiousity filling her bright eyes.

‘ _Designs. Winter designs_.’ Marinette signed, adverting her gaze.

Technically she wasn’t lying, since she couldn’t sleep she decided to sketch some outfits. They weren’t exactly the greatest, considering her sleep deprived state, but Tikki was her partner, and that girl could make anything look absolutely fantastic. 

Tikki hummed in response, “Oh really? That’s great!” The older designer grabbed another cookie, “Want me to take a look at them and add some things?” 

Marinette nodded and stood up, stretching her tired limbs into the air. She then nodded towards the golden elevator that was a couple feet away from the two. Tikki wrapped an arm around one of Marinette’s and pulled her in that direction, knowing exactly what Marinette meant since they go throw the same action everyday. The two made it into the elevator and Marinette pressed the 12th floor. The doors shut and up they went. 

Tikki decided to fill the void of silence with small talk. The petite girl talked about everything and anything, and Marinette just listened. The young designer was thankful that Tikki didn’t expect her to respond all the time. 

“Oh! Remember Plagg?” Tikki asked excitedly, her cheeks turning a soft pink, “He asked me on a date this morning!” 

‘ _Plagg? Isn’t he that really mean cheese shop owner_?’ Marinette asked innocently.

Plagg was the owner of one of the biggest cheese shops around. It was well suited for him considering he had a strange obsession with camembert. He was really crude and dismissive too. The only reason why Marinette knew that was because one day Tikki came into work with the biggest crush on the dismissive male, and decided to drag the noirnette to meet him. Plagg ignored her the entire time, seemingly only wanting to interact with Tikki. It was fine with Marinette of course, she got to observe the two. Whenever Tikki looked away Marinette would watch Plagg stare at her, his cheeks turning a light pink out of pure affection.

Marinette found their interactions adorable.

“He was only like that because he didn’t know you! He’s actually really charming and sweet once you get passed his cold exterior.” Tikki defended. 

‘ _How did you get passed it? That boys ignore game is strong_.’ Marinette joked, giving the older designer a lopsided grin. 

“A lot of hard work.” Tikki sighed, remembering all the times she went to his shop and talked to herself because he refused to respond back. Luckily, after the sixth day, he decided to respond back to her chatter. 

’ _It’s a really good thing then that you’re patient as hell_.’ Marinette said with a smirk.

”Comes with working for Monsieur Agreste.” Tiki responded back, picking up another cookie to shove in her mouth. 

‘ _Oh god ain’t that the truth_.’ Marinette signed, giving off a breathy laugh. 

The doors finally open to reveal the designer department, and the two girls walked out of the elevator. Some co-workers notice their arrival and wave, or say good morning, in which Tikki would respond for the both of them. On their way to their conjoined desk, Marinette suddenly stopped, face turning a bright red. Tikki stopped and looked back at her with a quizzical look. 

‘ _What’s Adrien doing at our desk_?’ 

Tikki’s eyes widened a fraction by the mention of their bosses son, and turned to look at their desk as well. Just as Marinette said, Adrien was there. He was sitting in Tikki’s chair and playing with one of Marinette’s rubics cubes. Tikki turned back to Marinette with a grin, “I don’t know.. Shall we find out?~” 

Tikki then grabbed Marinette’s arm and practically dragged her to their desk, much to the noirnette’s displeasure. When they made it to their desk, the blond hadn’t notice they were there, so the older designer tapped the model on the shoulder. Adrien jumped in surprise, scaring both designers. He instantly relaxed when he realized it was only them, “Oh, Good morning you two.” 

“Good morning, Agreste.” Tikki said sweetly, looking him over. “What brings you here today?” 

“Well- I uh..” Adrien trailed off, glancing over to look at Marinette. He rubbed his neck awkwardly, “There’s not much happening in the Modeling Department so I got bored.” 

Tikki glanced at the clock, “It’s eight in the morning, of course there’s not much happening.” 

Adrien’s face took on a light shade of pink, “Yeah— But I— I mean—“ Adrien stopped and sighed, “Alright, fine.. You got me..” Tge model rubbed his neck awkwardly, “I’m hiding.” 

Tikki hummed, “Oh? From who?”

”Chloe.” He finally said, instantly defeated. He placed his head against their desk with a sigh, “She’s a great friend and all but—“

”She no longer wants to be _just_ friends?” Tikki finished, grabbing a cookie before putting the plate down. 

“How’d you know?” Adrien asked, clearly shocked. 

“I do have friends in the modeling department.” Tikki said with a small smile. She turned to Marinette who was watching the exchange quietly. She looked between the two and glanced down at her plate cookies. With one swift swipe the cookies went flying which startled the younger pair.

“Whoops! Oh geez.. I’m so clumsy..” Tikki crouched and started to pick up cookies. Marinette helped, and when the cookies were all picked up Tikki grabbed her attention and winked, quickly standing up and turning towards the model, “I’m going to go get more.. After all me and Mari need cookies to start our day off correctly!” She then turn and fled. 

Adrien and Marinette both tried to stop her but she was already gone. Marinette stood beside her desk awkwardly, watching her friend leave. Adrien coughed, catching the noirnett’s attention. She looked back at him and he gave a small smile, “Good morning, Marinette.” 

Marinette smiled back, ‘ _Good morning_.’ 

The model looked her over, “You look tired.. Did you sleep at all?”

Marinette’s mind flashed back to being stuck on the roof, and her mood instantly soured, ‘ _No, unfortunately_.’ 

“Why’s that?” He asked, tilting his head to the side out of curiousity. 

‘I _was stuck_..’ Adrien tensed up almost instantly and Marinette raised a brow. 

“Stuck on what?” The model asked, looking her over once more, the tension instantly leaving as if it were never there, and Marinette questioned if it even was.

‘ _A design_.’ She answered plainly. She wasn’t trying to be rude, but she was exhausted, and being reminded that Chat Noir ditched made her angry. 

Adrien hummed in response, seemingly thinking something over. He opened his mouth to speak but a loud, ear piercing shriek erupted throughout the room. Marinette spun around quickly, Adrien standing up just as fast to take a place beside her.

”Well shit,” Adrien muttered quietly, “Guess I’ve been found.” 

Marinette glanced over at him, then back towards the elevator. There stood a female blonde with a high ponytail who was glaring daggers at Marinette. The designer stiffened when the female started to make her way over to the two. The noirnette’s first instinct was to flee, but seeing that she literally had no where to flee too, she held her ground. 

“Adrikins, who’s this?” The female blonde spat, her voice only sweet when she said the weird affectionate nick name. 

“This is Marinette.” He answered quickly, putting himself between the two girls. Marinette waved meekly. The blonde girl looked her up and down, clearly not liking what she’s seeing. The girl noticed Marinette’s silence and tsked, “Not even going to say hello? How rude. Do you know who I am?” 

Marinette glanced at Adrien, then back at the girl. Honestly she had no idea who the chick was, so she shook her head. 

The girl looked appalled for a minute before her expression turned dark, “How could you not know who I am?” The girl then flipped her ponytail in a dramatic manor, “I’m Chloe Burgoius! Daughter of the Mayor.” 

Chloe seemed to wait for a verbal apology, but instead got a shocked look. Marinette looked at Adrien, grabbing his attention so she could sign, ‘ _Tell her I’m sorry for not noticing_!’

”Ah, Marinette says she’s sorry for not remembering. She didn’t sleep well.” Adrien translated while watching her hands. 

Chloe skrunched up her nose, “How do you know what she’s saying? She’s just moving her hands?”

”Chloe, it’s sign language.” Adrien deadpanned. 

“Sign langu-“ The high classed girl stopped and turned to look at Marinette quickly. She grinned, “I see.. So is she deaf?” 

“No, she’s mute.” 

Chloe let out a laugh, and it sent chills through the noirnette. She really had a bad feeling about this Chloe girl. 

“I see, guess I was worried for nothing.” Chloe clicked her tongue, eyes narrowing, “Adrien would never be interested in a broken mistake after all.” 

The room went deadly quiet after the comment left the blonde’s mouth. Marinette stared wide eyed at Chloe, tears quickly filling her blue orbs in the matter of seconds. She wasn’t broken, nor was she a mistake..!

..Right?

‘ _I’m not a mis_ -‘

Marinette’s hands were slapped away before she could finish what she wanted to say. Chloe sneered, “Don’t use your hands you freak! God talk like a normal person!” Chloe pushed Adrien out of the way and started to poke Marinette in the chest, throwing insult after insult. Marinette’s tears finally spilled the minute she was backed up against the closest wall behind her desk. The noirnette looked around the room, begging with her eyes for someone to help her. 

But they didn’t.

They all watched helplessly, not daring to speak out against the mayors daughter out of fear. 

This couldn’t be happening. Marinette didn’t even do anything to deserve this! She didn’t.. 

“Chloe, _Knock it off!_ ” Adrien yelled angrily, grabbing the blonde by her wrist and spinning around. Chloe winced from how hard the model was gripping her arm, and she glared at him, receiving the same look from him.

Her face dropped in fear almost instantly. 

Adrien looked like he was going to tear her Limb from limb, and Chloe was about to realize just how terrifying Adrien could become.

 

 


	3. NOT A CHAPTER!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions about the story or you want to share any ideas for future chapters, be sure to send me some asks on tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr: Flubbalubakiss

-shuffled in awkwardly-

U-Uh... Hello..!

Readers: ......

Readers: hoW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE’VE BEEN WAITING FOR A NEW CHAPTER?!

Yes! I know! I’m so, so, so sorry! Please don’t think I gave up on this fic— because I haven’t! 

I’ve just started a new school recently, and I’ve been really busy.. 

thats no excuse I know, I just.. I lost motivation for writing in general.. 

BUT DO NOT WORRY MY DARLING FELLOW MIRACULERS! I WILL BE UPDATING IN TWO WEEKS! I HOPE YOU CAN WAIT JUST A BIT LONGER MY DARLINGS! 

Chat, bursting through door with bat: ....Flub....

.....welL I’LL SEE YOU GUYS IN TWO WEEKS MUCH LOVE ByE

-Flub


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette can’t help but trust the mangy cat. Why?  
> She couldn’t tell you.  
> But after the fight with Chloe ends, a bigger problem arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO. I HAVE BEEN DEAD FIR 28 YEARS. 
> 
> I am so sorry I haven’t posted! I just didn’t feel like writing for the longest time. I’m going to try to write more often though so get ready!

Adrien glared down at the blonde, anger very evident in his gaze.

He wasn’t just mad—

No.

Oh ho no.

He was absolutely _pissed_. 

However, Chloe was a friend of _Adriens_. _Adrien_ shouldn’t be angry with her. He should stop it, sure, but he shouldn’t be angrily glaring at her as if he were going to murder her at any minute. He could do that as Chat. 

Later. 

Much, much later.

Just as quickly as he grabbed her, he let her go, and chuckled awkwardly. 

“Chloe, Marinette is one the best designers here. That shirt? She designed it.” 

Chloe’s eyes widened a fraction, and glanced down at her favorite blouse, “This mute designed this fabulous shirt? Doubtful.” She scoffed, sending a glare at the girl in question.

Guess Adrien hadn’t frightened her as bad as he thought. 

Pity.

“She did. And—“ Adrien leaned down, right next to the blondes ear, “if you don’t want the public to know you were bullying a helpless mute girl, I suggest you apologize.” He leaned away. 

Chloe looked _horrified_ , “You wouldn’t!” 

“Of course I wouldn’t!” Adrien defended half-heartedly, “But who’s to say..” he gestured to a certain red haired journalist, “she wouldn’t?” 

There stood a very real, very pissed off Alya. 

‘ _Alya_?!’ Marinette signed, eyes widening to stare at her feisty red headed friend. ‘ _What are you doing here?!_ ‘ 

“I came to check on _you_ girl! You never texted me last night! I was worried sick!” Her hands flailed around animatedly, proving how angry she actually was. 

“It’s good to see you Alya! How’s Nino been?” Adrien cut in before she could take her anger out on the already frightened blunette.

“Alright. He’s super tired, being the biggest DJ in Paris is finally taking a toll on his ass.” She sighed, shrugging. “But that’s not the point here. Someone explain to me why I came in to see this nasty bitch harassing my friend?” 

Chloe sputtered. Everyone in that office new Alya was the number 1 journalist at the moment. Everyone read, even the snobs if the city. If word got out Chloe would be so screwed, and she knew it. 

“I wasn’t harassing anyone! Right Adrien?” Chloe tried, eyes begging the blond to help her.

“If you answer her Agreste I will personally rip your head off.” Alya glowered, arms crossing in a defensive stance. Marinette quickly hid behind her. 

“Don’t even try it, Chloé. I have your rich ass on tape. It took everything for me not to jump in but man the evidence is worth it.” 

Chloe knew she couldn’t get out of this one, so she did what she did best. 

She threatened. 

“If that gets out I promise you my dad will ruin your nosey ass!” 

“Oh please,” Alya rolled her eyes, “I’m not worried, the damage will be done. My last hurrah as a journalist.” 

Chloe stomped her foot in anger, “No! Delete that video right now!” 

“Or what? I’m not scared of you or your Pompous daddy.” 

“You wouldn’t dare!” Chloe tried one more time. 

“Try me bitch.” Alya deadpanned. 

Chloe knew she wouldn’t win, so with one last dignified scoff, she flipped her hair and fled, shoulder checking a confused Tikki as she walked by. 

“What’d I miss?” Tikki mumbled through a cookie. 

‘Nothing..’ Marinette signed awkwardly, glad Alya and Adrien were there to protect her. She quickly hugged the copper haired female, happy to have had her there. Alya laughed, patting the blunettes back in acknowledgment.  

After that, the four stood and talked while Tikki stuffed her face and Marinette worked. 

 

XxX

Marinette walked home.

Was it smart? 

No. 

Was she worried? 

Also no. 

Marinette met the notorious Chat Noir And survived. 

She wasn’t going to be worried about any muggers or.. y’know.. worse.

Besides, what’s the odds of running into anything like that again? As long as she stays away from the ally’s she should be fine right? 

She’s necer been so wrong in her life. 

After a while of walking home peacefully she heard it. The sound of being followed. 

It was unnoticeable at first. Just a few sounds of something hitting the roof tops every once in a while. Then after a bit the sounds got louder and more apparent, like it was trying to keep up with her and not caring if it was noticed. So when she started turning down rapid corners in a chance to escape, and the noise didn’t leave, she did the only smart thing she could in this moment— 

she stopped, and glared at the offender. 

Sure enough, it was the cat himself. 

‘ _God damn it I knew it was you! Are you here to finish me off?_ ’ She signed quickly, moving away from him once he jumped down from the roof. 

“What? Why would I do that-“ he glanced down at her ladybug printed coat, “Buggaboo~” 

‘ _you came up with that on the spot_?’ 

“Yes.” He responded proudly. 

‘ _K well don’t._ ’ She spun around and decided to walk away from him, still fuming about the other night. 

“But bugginette! Let me walk you home!” 

She spun around once more, ‘ _You left me on the roof you mangy cat! Like hell I’d let you walk me home_!’ She signed quickly and angrily. 

Chat put his hands up in surrender, eyes widened a bit in mock fear. 

He tilted his head, “I left you there on the roof?” 

‘ _Yes_!’ She signed, adding extra umph to the end. 

She spun around for the final time and bounded away from him, trying to escape in a fit of anger. 

She should’ve known he was going to follow her. 

And follow her he did, all the way to her small apartment building.

She stopped in front of it the doors and glared up at him. His green eyes peered down at her and she sighed, looked at the doors, at him, the doors once again then she signed up at him, ‘ _would you like to join me for some tea_?’  

                           XxX            

What was she doing?! She let _Chat Noir_ in to drink fucking _tea_ with her.

Why? What was the point?

Because he didn’t kill her?

Because she wanted to get to know the boy behind the mask, to understand why he stole and murdered all he pleased?      

Was it to thank him for saving her the other night? 

Or was it to yell at him for leaving her up on that roof. 

“So..This is a cozy little apartment.” Chat spoke up, glancing around her apartment in awe. 

‘ _Uh..Yeah, well, I don’t get paid very much so.. it’s all I can afford_.’ 

“How much do you get paid?” 

‘ _Are you going to steal from me if I tell you?_ ’ She deadpanned, having to set both tea’s down to talk to him. 

God if only she could talk. 

“You think I’d steal from you? After I helped you?” He sounded hurt. 

‘ _Well_..’ 

“why’d you even let me in if you’re going to accuse me?” 

Okay so now he was pissed. 

‘ _Well it’s not like it’s an unreasonable accusation! You stole from that random woman last week! Scratched her even_!’ 

“...She had a gun.” 

Marinette placed her hands down, eyes widened. 

“I wouldn’t have scratched her if she didn’t pull the gun out. It was either get shot or leave a scratch, which would you have chosen..?” 

Marinette bit her lip and looked away from him. ‘ _Sorry.. I shouldn’t have accused you_..’ 

The cat sighed, “No, no, I get it. I’m a thief—“ his face darkened slightly, “A murderer.” 

The bluenette picked up the tea’s and handed one to him. She put hers down to sign, ‘ _Well.. if you’re anything you’re my hero_.’ And she smiled. 

Chat’s eyes widened, mouth agape. Marinette picked up her tea and started drinking. 

“You really think that?” 

She nodded. 

“Well I’m not. Stop thinking that.” 

Marinette was taken back by the sudden mood change. Well, his mood has been pretty on edge since she found him. 

‘ _Chat.. are you okay_?’ 

“Purrfect.” 

‘ _Chat_.’ Marinette tried again. 

He stared into her blue eyes, and finally he broke. 

“Did the mayors daughter pick on you today?” 

‘ _Uh_..’ 

“Not important, I already know. It’s all over that journalists blog.” 

‘ _SHE POSTED IT_?!’ 

“Yeah, she did. And then I fucked up.” 

‘... _What did you do_?’ Marinette asked, worried. 

Chat placed his tea down and started pacing, hands moving everywhere as he stumbled over his words. 

“Well I saw the video and got pissed right the hell off, I mean she had NO right to yell at you over something as petty as talking to blondie.” 

‘ _Okay.. but that doesn’t explain what you did_..?’ 

“I uh.. I snuck into her house, and threatened to heave her body over a bridge if she threatened a poor mute girl again.” 

Marinertte eyes widened and her mouth dropped, a strangled noise leaving her throat as she stared at the thief in complete fear. 

‘ _Chat! What were you thinking_?!’ 

“I was thinking she had no right to yell at you! And that blonde bimbo didn’t seem to help you any..!” 

‘ _You leave Adrien out of this Chat!_ ’ She snapped. ‘ _Chloe is his friend he had no reason to help me_.’ 

Chat looked ballistic yet hurt. And Marinette couldn’t exactly understand why. Was it because she defended Adrien to someone who seems interested? She didn’t know. What she did know is his face darkened before saying, “I’m leaving. I’ll see you at some point.” 

Marinette felt a wave of panic so she did the only thing she thought would make sense. 

She tackled his ass like a football player. 

He let out in undignified yelp as they went down, yet he didn’t end on the bottom. He towered over Marinette with wide eyes.

”Well if you wanted to stay you could’ve just said.” 

‘ _Are the cops after you_..?’ She suddenly asked. 

“Are the cops after me..? Mari, they’re always after me.” 

‘ _Then... then stay. With me. Only for tonight_.’

“You just met me. And I’m not exactly the best person to have sleeping in your house. I’m a thief remember?” 

Marinette bit her lip, but chat quickly placed his thumb on her lip to stop her. 

“Stop doing that. It’s distracting.” 

‘ _Chat. I can’t explain it. I mean it could be the fact you saved me or got angry for me. But I tru_ —‘ 

BANG. BANG. BANG. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Open up! Police!” 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fucking chapter was so long I had to cut it up into two chapters. So NEXT WEEK it shall be posted. AND if you’re curious, or want to ask these lovely babies questions, come to my tumblr and ask a question! @Flubbalubakiss

Marinette froze. She stared up at the cat in horror as he stared back at her, facial features matching the noirnette. She hauled herself up and pulled him towards her, which he nimbly followed suite. Another round of banging on the door made Marinette flinch, and Chat growled.

 ‘You need to hide!’ She quickly signed, looking around her small apartment. There was the closet, but that’d be too obvious, even for her.

 “Okay, Marinette, it’s me! I was kidding!” A familiar voice rang through the door. Truthfully Marinette knew that, truly she did, but she currently had the cities most notorious thief hiding in her house AFTER threatening the mayors daughter. She was freaking out.

 Marinette knocked over a bottle to let the voice know she acknowledged them, but if she didn’t find a place to stash Chat quickly, the person behind the door was going to break down her down. She knows because it’s literally happened before.

 Alya was a scary individual.

 “Marinette? Are you okay?” Alya asked, worry evident in her voice as she jangled the door knob.

 Marinette hummed as loudly as her throat would allow her. Chat looked around the room, then started staring at the window. Marinette knew what he wanted to do, but she felt a longing to be with him a little longer, something she couldn’t understand. For one she just met the cat, and for two he LEFT her on a ROOF in the middle of the night! She was still pretty salty over the whole ordeal.

 But she’s never had anyone flirt with her like him, or seem to care as much as he did. Which?? Why did he care in the first place? She didn’t know him! He didn’t know her! It made no sense to her and it honestly made her head ache.

 “Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Open this damn door!” Alya huffed. Marinette bit her lip and started shoving Chat towards her closet, not the window.

 “What are you doing?!” He hissed, “I need to leave not hide in your closet!”

 Marinette stopped. She knew that, she knew. But she didn’t want him to leave. She really truly didn’t. He spun to look at her, but her eyes grazed the floor. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to stare at him.

 “What’s wrong?” He asked softly, voice quiet so Alya couldn’t hear him.

 ‘I don’t know, I just.. I was hoping I could learn more about you..? I don’t want you to leave just yet.’ She truthfully signed. He hummed in response. He quickly grabbed her hand a placed a small peck on her knuckle. He looked up from her hand to peer at her, and he smirked.

 “How about this, Every-time we meet, I’ll tell you a little something about myself. Deal?”

 Marinette’s eyes widened. He would really do that? Wouldn’t that put his identity in danger? Another bang on the door made the noirnette nod quickly. The cat themed thief smirked, and hurriedly made his way to her window. He opened it, turning to look at Marinette with a small smile, “Until next time, Bugginette~” and with that, he jumped out the window. Marinette gasped and ran to her window and looked down, only to find no trace of the thief.

 Suddenly, Alya burst through the door to find Marinette staring down out her window. “Gee, thanks for inviting me in!” She said sarcastically. Marinette looked back at her, then the door.

 ‘Y’know if i get murdered it’s going to be your own fault.’

 Alya stared at the door, and goes sheepish. “I’ll... contact Nino.”

 

XxX

Chat entered through the top window of the renowned cheese shop. He jumped down silently, not daring to sound off the alarms. He quickly made his way to the back door behind the counter, which only led to an elevator. He pushed the down button, and a minute later, the elevator let out a small ‘ding!’ And opened wide. He padded his way in and pressed the button that had ‘???’ On it.

 Why his companion did thar, he didn’t know. Maybe as an inside joke to himself? Maybe to make Chat question the button? Either way, he didn’t care. It was button. The elevator made another ding and opened once more. He stepped out of the contraption to find none other than the angry cheese man himself.

 “Plagg, good to see you awake at this time at night.” Chat grinned at the black haired man. Plagg only glowered.

 “Where the fuck were you?” He spat, making his way over to the thief.

 “Uh- Well I-“

 “What happened to stealing from that bank Chaton?” Plagg growled.

 “I can still do that, I came to get that smoke bomb.” Chat lied, no way in hell was he going to throw Marinette under the bus. Plagg was... he didn’t take too kindly to people messing up plans.

 “Don’t lie to me!” Plagg growled, “I know you went to the mayors house to threaten his daughter! Which- what was the point in that?!”

 “She threatened a mute girl. I just wanted to scare her a bit that’s all!” Chat defended.

 “Mute girl?” Plagg grew quiet. He met a mute girl, it was his lovers close friend. She seemed nice, not that he paid her any mind when she visited with Tikki. “Why would you care about a mute girl?”

 “I.. work.. with said mute girl.”

 “As Adrien?” Chat nodded, and Plagg’s mood dropped. “You realize you could blow your cover right?”

 “Hardly! No one would assume sweet, empty headed Adrien Agreste was the notorious thief and murderer of Paris!” Chat spat back.

 “You’re not a murderer kid.” Plagg sighed, he knew how the cat felt about what happened the first time he put on the suit.

 “Yes, I am. Look just give me the smoke bombs and I’ll head off to steal from the bank.” Chat smirked, a dark glint in his eye, “Got to keep appearances up after all~”

 “Don’t get stupid, and let me see your baton.” Plagg held out a hand expectantly. Chat clipped the baton from his back and handed it over without a word. Plagg pressed a button, and it quickly extends. The second he let off, the baton stops. He clicked it again and it shrinks. Plagg nodded approvingly, “looks like you didn’t break it.”

 “No trust from the god of destruction.”

 “Sorry kid, that’s not me anymore. That’s you now.” Plagg grinned.

 Chat hummed in response, not minding the name one bit. He actually quite liked it, almost as much as he liked being talked about. He didn’t mind people fearing him either. It added to the affect of being the best thief around.

 “All right! I’m off..!” Chat said, bounding off towards the elevator, grinning. He turned around, giving a two fingered solute to the older male. “Don’t wait up.”

 “I never do you mangy cat.”

 And with that, he left.

 

XxX

“Chat noir strikes again!” Alya rings loudly, Marinette holding Alya’s phone to record her friend. They were standing outside a certain bank that a certain cat decided to rob. Marinette scowl deepened. “The known thief had decided to rob the bank at 2:30 am. From what the officials say, he had smashed all the video cameras before somehow opening the safe.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. Of course, OF COURSE he decided to rob a bank closest to her house. Why wouldn’t he? Was it to piss her off? To prove to her that her statement was wrong? That he wasn’t what she thought he was?

Yeah, he was right, that stupid mangy cat is NOT a hero. 

He’s nothing more than a flirtatious thief. 

Alya waved a hand in front of the noirnette’s face, taking her out if her stupor. Marinette blinked before giving her best fake smile. Alya didn’t seem convinced. 

“You okay?” She asked, giving her friend a worried look. 

‘I’m perfectly fine! I’m just confused why someone would steal is all.’ Marinette had the phone in her mouth to be able to sign.

“Desperation? Attention?” 

‘Like that thief needs anymore attention.’ 

“He seems to think so! Also, how the hell did he even open that safe?! I saw it inside, it’s huge and air tight!” Alya was what you would call awestruck.

‘Careful now, people might think you had a crush for that mangy animal.’ Marinette signed jokingly. Alya laughed, shaking her head at the notion. 

“I don’t even know what he looks like.” Alya defended. “Besides, I have one of the best boyfriends anyone could ask for.” 

Marinette chewed in her lip. She loved that Alya was heads over heels for Nino. If she had a thing for the thief and he set eyes on her, there’s no way they wouldn’t get together. They’d probably go on a stealing rampage for one another. Marinette entertained the idea throughly, a crack of a smile playing on her lips. 

“Mari..? Mari..! Hey, you good? You have a wacky smile on your face.” Alya rang, waving a hand in front of her face. 

‘I was just thinking.’ She half-truthed. She continued to bite her lip until she saw a flash of black, and heard Alya’s shriek of delight. 

“Mari! Start recording we have a cat to catch!” Alya screamed as she started running towards the alley way. 

Marinette tried to stop her, she really did, but Alya was on a mission and Marinette was curious why Chat was out. 

In the day time. 

Marientte ran after her, dodging and weaving trash cans, trying not to stimble over herself. Of course, that was inevitable. So as she saw a streak of red, she tripped, and rolled. 

She yelped out, falling but protecting her friends beloved phone over herself. She scraped her knee up really bad, it was bleeding bad as well. Her hand was scraped, and the left side of her face was scruffed up a bit too. 

Life was great. So great. 

She got up slowly, and started limping in the direction her friend went in. After a couple minutes she heard a very chattery Alya and a very annoyed sounding Chaton. Marinette hid behind the wall, just to listen between the two adults. 

“Oh my god I can’t believe I caught you!” 

“Yeah well you did, great, congratulations! Can I leave now?” His voice was oozing with annoyance and sarcasm. 

“Yes- NO! No! Wait until my friend gets here! I want an interview!” Alya impatiently said, looking every which way for Marinette could only assume was her. So taking in a deep breath, Marinette erased the familiarity from her eyes as she limped out from her hiding place. Instead of recognizing the cat, she decided to _fear_ him. So of course, when she came out with that expression, Chat had one of his own- Shock.

Either because he knew that he knew her, or because she looked absolutely _terrified_. Marinette felt instantly guilty. 

“Mari! Perfect perfect perfect! Okay Chat Noir, I got a few questions.” Alya said triumphantly, turning towards the thief fearlessly. 

His eyes flickered from Marinette’s injuries to Alya, “Okay.” 

Alya looked taken back by his compliance. She looked to Marinette for answers, but the noirnette just shrugged. She pulled up her friends phone, and started recording. Chat’s eyes wandered to marinette’s scrapes, and so the noirnette flinched away from his gaze. 

Chat’s eyes flashed something she couldn’t catch. Sadness maybe? 

Oh No. 

Wait-

That’s Anger. Pure anger. 

“Y’know your friends hurt.. right?” 

Marinette could hear the strain in his voice. She tried to shrink away, to be nothing more than the brick wall behind her. Oh she hated his glare, his calm anger. And to make it worse she didn’t even know why he was angry! It could be for many things, her looking scared, her flinching, Alya not noticing her scrapes and now bruises. 

“Huh? What?” Alya looked at Marinette, then her eyes widened, “Mari, girl! Are you okay?!” 

‘I’m fine! Perfectly fine! I just tripped is all, don’t worry about me!’ She signed quickly, trying to get the attention off her.

”I’m no doctor but the scrape looks like it’ll get infected if you don’t go to the hospital.” Chat said softly. Too softly. So softly that Alya gave Chat a curious glare. 

“Mari let’s get you to the hospital..” Alya said skeptically, moving her way to Marinette slowly. She put her hands on Marinette’s shoulder, but before she could drag the noirnette away, a streak of green shows up at the end of the alley. 

“You mangy, low lifed ASSHOLE!” The green shrieked.

”Ah damn it. Carapace, you found me.” Chat grinned, and Marinette’s heart stopped.

There’s another one?!

”Marinette, what do we do??!” Alya hissed under her breath. 

Marinette looked around, and spotted stairs that went up to the roof and pointed. The two men were screaming at each other anyways, so they slowly made their way to the ladder. 

“I was almost caught by the police you idiot! And you know what you did? You ditched! I can’t be—“ the guy named Carapace stopped mid sentence, turning to the moving girls. “...Chat, who are they?” 

“Who them? Interviewers.” Chat said nonchalantly. 

“You were going... to do.. an interview.” Carapace said slowly, as if trying to understand the concept. “Why?” 

Chat grinned again, and marientte was absolutely dazzled. Until she realized she was. She liked Adrien! Adrien Adrien Adrien! Not the stupid cat! 

“The Noirnettes cute. I wanted to keep looking at her.” 

“You’re scum, Chat.” Carapace deadpanned, and Chat was suddenly by Alya. 

“This little fox is cute too, don’t you agree Carapace?” Chat was smiling now. 

Carapace looked Alya up and down, then nodded, a grin of his own showing, “Cuter than your Noirnette.” 

Chat smile dropped, and he swiftly made his way over to Marinette. He grabbed her face, moving it to look at the turtle themed thief. “Look at her! She’s absolutely dazzling!” Marinette swatted his hand away, and he let go. 

Of course he would.

                TO BE CONTINUED...

 


End file.
